


Tasty Tangels: Mother Gothel's Great Plan

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: This was requested by someone on DA.  Mother Gothel recaptures Rapunzel and feeds her to make sure she stays put.





	

"That's way too much! I can't possibly eat all of that." Rapunzel yelled.

Mother Gothel pretended not to listen. She worked so hard to get the precious princess back into her tower where she belonged. And she had the most perfect plan to keep her there.

Rapunzel looked around the room frantically. But she didn't find anything that could help her escape. Only mountains and piles of mouth watering foods.

"Smells good doesn't it my little piggy." Mother Gothel pinched at Rapunzle's already round cheeks.

She was sad to admit that all of the food did smell good. And that just maybe one teensy bite wouldn't hurt. And after that one bite she would find her way out of that tower. 

"I will have some strawberry shortcake and that is all. After that you are letting me out." She ordered.

Mother Gothel chuckled.

"We will see." She shocked the shortcake into Rapunzle's mouth by the spoonful until the girl felt ready to pop.

"I feel so full." Rapunzle said between bites.

"You look full." Mother Gothel agreed. She tapped Rapunzel's newly pudging gut. It just began to blimp out and sprout soft and curvy love handles. Rapunzel could already feel the heaviness of her sizable middle weighing her down to the chair. And at once she realized what Gothel was doing.

"No more." She was cut short by a mouthful of the sweetest and most delicious brownie her belly had ever been fed. "No more food." She tried to say with her mouth full. But even as she was saying it she knew that some side of her wanted more brownies.

Mother Gothel took advantage of her greed and shoved a few more brownies into the princess's mouth.

Rapunzel was growing alarmingly quick. Of course she was. Mother Gothel needed her good and fat before she could escape. So the cunning woman doused all the food with a special poison. Pound poison is what the witch called it when she sold it to Mother Gothel.

When Rapunzel had the first plate of brownies clear her stomach has expanded impressively. Her dress pulled more then a little snug and the ropes that tied her hands began to cut into her wider wrists.

Rapunzel had to act quick. She heaved all of her new bulk to one side and tried to get the chair to move. All she was able to do was tip the chair over. Her girth was to much for the feeble chair.

"Now look what you've done." Mother Gothel tsked. She huffed and puffed and grunted as she tried to sit Rapunzel up again.

"My my you have gotten chubby." 

Rapunzel blushed. Her fat was just about spilling all over the place. But Mother Gothel cut her a slice of ham. And then after that another.

The stack of plates was three plates higher when tears began to form at the sides of Rapunzel's dress. The girl was now bursting out of her cloths. Any chance of escape leaving with each pound. 

But scarily Rapunzel's will go escape was also leaving. The food was just so savory and all she wanted was a taste of everything in the room.

Mother Gothel was eager to give her exactly what she wanted. She picked up a cupcake and placed it where it belonged. In Rapunzel's mouth where it would drop straight into that tub of lard she called a belly. 

Rapunzel felt the chair splintering beneath her ballooning bottom. With a loud crash she fell on the floor. Her entire body jiggling no and rippling. 

Mother Gothel cringed. Rapunzel was free. But the girl didn't move she didn't even try to. Mother Gothel realized that even if Rapunzel did want to move her plan had already worked. Rapunzel was already pinned to the floor by a thick and rolly mountian of tummy fat. Her legs spanned across the floor like a second carpet. Her flabby arms were stretched out as far as they could be. They reached out for more food. The witch didn't lie. The pound poison really did its job. Mother Gothel stared at those puffy and greedy hands. Well if Rapunzel wanted more food mama was going to feed her little piglet.

She climbed atop Rapunzel's belly and pinched what she thought was Rapunzel's cheeks. "Soon my little piggy you will have more belly then you have hair."


End file.
